judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay
Kay is a character in the 2012 film Dredd. He is one of Ma-Ma's main enforcers and a supplier of the new drug they are manufacturing known as Slo-Mo. Character Biography Kay was taken custody by Judge Dredd during a drugs bust. It is quickly discovered by Judge Anderson via her telepathy that he had murdered 3 rival dealers on Ma-Ma's orders by skinning them alive, giving them a dose of Slo-Mo to prolong their suffering and throwing them over the balcony into the Peachtrees atrium. When it is discovered by Ma-Ma that the Judges have caught him and intend to interrogate him, she orders the block sealed and sends the rest of her clan to kill the two judges in an attempt to prevent Kay from revealing details of her drug operation under interrogation. He is forced to accompany the two Judges as they fight their way to the top of the block with the intention of defeating Ma-Ma. After Ma-Ma recklessly attempts to wipe the judges out in a heavy weapons attack that practically demolishes an entire level of the building, Dredd loses his patience and attempts to beat a confession from Kay in order to find out what Ma-Ma is so desperate to hide. He is unsucessful however with Kay being more afraid of Ma-Ma than he is of the judges. Anderson then attempts to read his mind for the information instead and is successful, discovering the details of Ma-Ma's drug operation; including it's supply and distribution facilities which are based in the Peach Trees block. Kay eventually manages to escape when the two judges are confronted by two armed youths named Amos and Freel under orders from Ma-Ma clan, he uses the distraction as an opportunity to abduct Anderson and escape in a nearby elevator. Upon reaching Ma-Ma's apartment on the 200th floor, he contemplates torturing Anderson but is stopped by Ma-Ma; who after berating him for his incompetence orders him to kill her quickly with gunshots to the head and chest instead in order to make her death look like a routine drugs bust gone wrong, thus luring any subsequent investigating Judges away from the clan's main operation. Anderson is then taken to an execution room where Kay prepares to murder her using her own Lawgiver. unknown to Kay however, her weapon was equipped with an ID chip which activates as he attempts to fire the gun, causing the gun to explode and obliterate his hand up to the wrist. Anderson then reacts by swiftly kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground unconscious where he presumably bleeds to death due the fact that the Peachtrees Medic known as TJ had died earlier and it being unclear if there were more Medics on duty at the Peach Trees Clinic to provide any more medical assistance to Patients such as Kay or the surviving victims of Ma-Ma's minigun shooting Incident that destroyed several Apartments. A production photo shows Kay with a pistol with wood grips in his pocket. It may be an older model Browning Hi-Power. Category:Dredd Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Ma-Ma clan Category:Deceased Category:Dredd Category:Dredd Criminals